After Rangarok
by Kirunia
Summary: Krótko o tym, czego Loki światu nie powiedział.


Thor uniósł brwi, tylko trochę zaskoczony odbiciem w lustrze. To nie powinno go zaskakiwać, nie po tylu latach. Loki w koncu zrobil sie _przewidywalny_. Odinson dawał mu zadanie, Loki je miał wykonywać, Thor mu nie ufał, Psotnik go zdradzał. Trochę jak pożerający swój ogon wąż, historia nie miała końca. Tym samym odbicie jednej z iluzji sprawiło, że tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, odwracając przodem do brata.  
\- Jakbyś tu był, tobym Cię uściskał - mruknął rozbawiony, posyłając w jego kierunku kanciastą buteleczkę pełną jakiegoś zapewne _okropnie paskudnego_ zapachu, które tak uwielbiał Arcymistrz.  
Już dawno nabrał nawyku rzucania w jego kierunku losowymi przedmiotami - to był na dobrą sprawę jedyny sposób, by rozróżnić iluzję od prawdziwej postaci Kłamcy.  
Loki złapał kryształ z pełną pobłażania miną.  
 _Skrzywił się.  
_ \- Jestem tutaj - odparł całkiem swobodnie.  
 _Przełknął zbierającą się w gardle żółć_.  
Thor zawahał się chwilę, po czym ruszył w jego kierunku, rozkładając ramiona. Jego brat tego dokonał. Może naprawdę Loki nie był tak zły, za jakiego pragnął uchodzić? Nie, by od razu dawać mu szansę - miał ich wystarczająco dużo - ale chociaż taki ułameczek szansy?  
\- Nie, bracie - na wąskie usta wpełzł zdystansowany uśmiech wraz z wyciągniętą ręką. - Wiesz, że nie lubię zbytniego okazywania czułości.  
 _Przycisnął drugie przedramię do boku, przenosząc ciężar ciała na lewą nogę.  
_ \- No tak, ostatnio prawie połamałem ci żebra, nie? Hehe! To nic, to nic, teraz zostaniesz z nami! - poklepał Lokiego z niedźwiedzią czułością w ramię, nie zauważając gwałtownej bladości, jaka wstąpiła na twarz Laufeysona. Thor zresztą nigdy nie nauczył się zauważać wielu rzeczy, które rzucały się w oczy całej reszcie istot rozumnych.  
\- Tak... - odetchnął _zbyt_ głęboko, odsuwając się poza zasięg mocarnych łap Gromowładnego. _Chciał usiąść.  
_ \- Pozwolę sobie wrócić do swojej komnaty - mruknął, wycofując się za drzwi, przystając i posyłając Odinsonowi wymuszony uśmiech, na który dostał pełen radości wyszczerz. Tak, Thor miał całkiem zdrowe uzębienie.

Dotarłszy do pokoju powoli usiadł na materacu, pozwalając sobie nieskładnie opuścić pokrywającą go iluzję. Zza opadającego płatami przebrania wyjrzała niemal przezroczysta skóra o lekko błękitnym odcieniu, kiedy Laufeyson, dysząc ciężko, opadł na łóżko. Odsunął ostrożnie ramię, zerkając kątem oka na ziejącą w jego boku pokaźnych rozmiarów dziurę.

To nie wyglądało źle. Nie, to wyglądało wręcz paskudnie, nawet dla istoty będącej ranną tak często, jak często ranny był Loki.  
Jęknął cicho, opadając głową na poduszkę i czując się nieporównywalnie gorzej niż wtedy, gdy w pozycji na egipską mumię został wciśnięty w żelbetonową podłogę penthouse'a Starka.  
Zdecydowanie powinien coś zrobić. Kogoś zawołać. Komuś się pokazać. Thor pewnie by kazał go opatrzyć, nawet jakby Loki o to nikogo nie prosił. Ale...  
Ale, kurwa, _nie miał odwagi_ się poruszyć. Po raz pierwszy przed samym sobą, wyczerpany i ledwo balansując na krawędzi świadomości, był w stanie przyznać, że się boi. Sam nie do końca był pewny czego - stracenia w oczach ludzi? I tak nie był dla nikogo bohaterem. Herosi noszą dumnie złote szaty i dzierżą miecze, nie musząc się obawiać o własne plecy. Więc czy chodziło o to, jak go widzą? Co o nim sądzą… Co o nim _sądzi_ Odinson? Parszywy, kłamliwy, podstępny zdrajca, lecz niczym kot spadający na cztery łapy? Zupełnie jak mityczny stwór z nieskończoną liczbą żyć. Albo mający więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.  
Być może pokazując słabość straci resztki uznania w oczach brata?  
Przecież opinia Thora go nic nie obchodziła - już dawno rozplótł ich losy, zrywając każdy supełek związany przez uparte Mojry. Nic ich nie łączyło. Ani nazwisko, ani krew, ani ideały.  
Loki zmarszczył brwi, czując dziwny uścisk w sercu, o którego istnieniu zdążył zapomnieć przez te wszystkie lata.  
Zakrył oczy przedramieniem, lecz nawet gwałtownie szarpiący jego ciałem ból nie był w stanie zatrzymać paskudnej wilgoci zbierającej się pod powiekami boga. Nie miał niczego prócz siebie, swojej inteligencji i sprytu, a nawet one ostatnio wydawały się jakieś przyćmione - i ogarniające Kłamcę poczucie bezsilności wżarło się głębiej niż kiedykolwiek, uciskając jego pierś ciężką świadomością bycia po ludzku samotnym. Bo _tak naprawdę_ to nikt go nie potrzebował. Zupełnie, absolutnie nikomu nie był potrzebny.


End file.
